


Living in Color

by MajorasLight



Series: Dancing Devil Darling [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blue Eyed Demon, Blue Eyes, Color Blindness, Color Play, Colors, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Monochromancy, Paint Brushes In Eyeballs, Painting Eyes, Painting with Ink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Total Color Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorasLight/pseuds/MajorasLight
Summary: Bendy catches Lily dying her hair, which leads to a terrible discovery, which leads to fixing it. (Horrible summary, I know, but I can't think of anything better.)





	Living in Color

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by a comic on AskTheInkDemon on tumbler by Mod Animator, the original comic doesn't have a name, but a talented Youtuber DryeGuy did a dub of it, and thats how I found out about it. I'll be linking down the comic and the dub down below.)

**Living in Color**

I sighed as I had just finished dying my ginger red hair to a dark brown. I wrapped the still wet with dye hair up into a shower cap, and took the towel off of my shoulders, and I almost jumped out of my damn skin when I turned around and Bendy was sitting behind me, apparently watching as I dyed my hair.

"BENDY, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" I screeched, and was suddenly thankful that I was actually wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Why were you putting that gross smelling stuff in your hair for?" Bendy asked, far too calm for someone who was just watching someone quietly for the past twenty minutes at most. I just heaved a sigh before rubbing my eyes.

"Bendy if you wanted to watch me dye my hair, you could've just asked." Bendy raised a brow at me.

"dye your hair?" It was my turn to raise a brow, I had dyed my hair several times before, and this time I even had my roots showing long before redoing the job. He had to have noticed my hair randomly and sometimes sporadically changing colors.

"Yeah, you know, change my hair color?" Bendy's blank stare didn't change as he was fixated on my shower cap. It took me a long moment before something clicked in my head, but I wasn't sure if it was right.

"Bendy? Can...can you not see color?" I asked as Bendy tensed and looked at the floor. It was a long moment before he responded, with a simple shake of his head.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, startling the poor ink demon. I had gone completely colorblind once, worst three days of my never ending life. Seeing everything in varying shades of gray was terrifying, especially in darker area's where it was almost black.

Bendy stared at me wide eyed as I shuddered from the memory. I snapped back to myself after a moment and coughed an apology, as the scream hurt my throat.

"Yeah, all old cartoons, if our shows are canceled before going to technicolor, and don't get a reboot, we're stuck seeing only in black and white." Bendy frowned as he eyed my shower cap again.

I frowned myself and crossed my arms, there was absolutely no chance of Bendy's show getting a reboot in this day and age, what with the censors and the oversensitive mothers loudly complaining about cartoon characters. Joey pretty much just dumped Bendy, Boris, and Alice onto me to care for them, so having him update them just so they could see color didn't seem like it would happen either. And while I was fairly decent at coloring, I was absolute shit at actually drawing. That's when I had a small idea.

"What about if I used some colored ink on you, would that allow you to see colors?" Bendy blinked and was quiet for a moment before shrugging, it may work, it may not. I grinned, what would it hurt to try?

"Let's try it then!" I cheered as I grabbed Bendy's arm and drug the four foot demon behind me to my room. I set him on my desk chair and I rummaged through my messenger bag to pull out an enchanted paintbrush, totally not stolen from a wizard belonging to another cartoon company, and two glass jars, one seemed to be filled with a white liquid and the other with a clear one.

Bendy raised his eyebrow at the jars as I pulled the lids off and with a little flourish of my own magic, dipped the brush into the white liquid, and out came light pink on the brush. I smiled and looked at Bendy, waiting for his permission before I continued. Bendy nodded and closed his eyes and I set to work, gently painting his bow pastel pink.

"Alright Bendy, you tell me, can you see the color?" I asked as I held up a mirror. Bendy opened his eyes and fixated into the mirror for a moment, before slumping in the seat.

"Figured it wouldn't be so easy, thanks for trying anyway," Bendy pouted.

"There is, one more thing I could try," I paused, it was risky, I might end up blinding the poor demon, "But it's risky."

"What is it?" Bendy asked, lighting up again.

"I could try painting your eyes, an ocular reset if you will, but it might mess up, it might just be mildly uncomfortable and may not work anyway, but if I mess up even in the slightest, you may never see again." Bendy was silent for a moment, before looking at me with what could only be described as determination.

"Let's do it." I gave a small smile and cupped his cheek.

"You're sure about this?"

"I am, I want to see what all the newer cartoons see, and what the older ones who got to stay on air get to see. I want to see the world in the same way you do. In full living color." I smiled and dipped the paint brush into the clear jar, and the pink color fell away from the brush completely.

"Alright then Bendy, lay on the floor, and look straight at the ceiling, I'll be holding your eye open but try not to blink, I'll be as gentle as I can." Bendy did as I told him and I dipped the brush into the white again, I thought a moment before settling on making him a blue eyed demon. I pulled the now blue brush out, and climbed on top of Bendy, one quick flash of a smile and I was gently holding open his eyelids and as gently as I could, brought the brush down to start tracing a small outline inside his eye.

The effect was immediate, Bendy tensed and hissed through clenched teeth, one hand fisted into the carpet while the other gained a tight grip on my leg. But, to his credit, he never twitched his eyes, and never tried to blink, despite the intense irritation to his eye. I finished the one eye off and I blew onto the ink to seal it before letting Bendy go, he finally relaxed and slowly blinked, looking slightly dazed and confused, before covering the other eye to look solely through his new blue one.

Bendy seemed unsure, but just looked up at me, a look of astonishment, his eye focusing in and out, before he looked around the room his eyes landed on my bed, he reached out and thumbed the blanket before grinning wildly and looking back at me, grinning even wider as he looked into my eyes.

"Your eyes are the same color as your blanket." His voice wavered, as if he was on the verge of tears. I grinned back, he was right, both the blanket and my eyes were blue in color, though my blanket was darker.

"So are yours," I grin as I pulled over the mirror and he saw the color of his own eyes. He couldn't stop smiling, but he laid back down to let me work on his other eye, still taking it slow, and being as gentle as possible.

When I finished Bendy was so hyper, happy, and excited he had me name damn near every color in my room along with a few colors outside my window. So far, blue, green, and yellow seemed to be his favorite colors.

Bendy gave me a tight hug and a wet kiss on my cheek as thanks, before dashing out of my room yelling about how he had to tell Boris this. I sighed and chuckled, blushing slightly from the kiss, and got up and headed back to the bathroom to wash the dye out of my hair. I assumed that I was going to have to paint Boris, and then probably Alice as well, into the world of technicolor.

It's a wonderful gift to give though.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Comic: https://asktheinkdemon.tumblr.com/post/160402115302/mod-animator  
> Youtube Comic Dub: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2yVSeA3O98


End file.
